Mon fils, toujours le même
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Le shérif le voit bien que son fils n'est plus tout à fait pareil.
**Bonjours tout le monde**

 **j'avais proposé hier sur mon groupe Sterek d'écrire des petits (longs) drabbles pour la journée contre l'homophobie, le 17 mai.**

 **je participe donc à cette idée avec ce long drabble.**

 **la cover est à moi, l'idée aussi. Les personnages de TW sont à Jeff Davis.**

 **Tout est du POV du shérif Stilinski**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je t'ai regardé hier mon fils, et je t'ai trouvé changé. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

Tu n'étais pas plus grand, à peine plus vieux, pas plus sage en tout cas. J'ai finis par comprendre. Tu étais là à la cuisine, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire béat sur la face, les jambes se balançant doucement, les fesses posées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je t'ai regardé, tu m'as dit :

\- Quoi papa ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Tu m'as souris discrètement, tu as rougis et tu as détourné le regard.

\- Papa, tu étais amoureux de maman, toi ?

Bien sûr que j'étais amoureux de ma femme, de ta maman. Bien sûr que je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, même si elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui. L'amour ne s'arrête pas à la mort. Je t'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avais-tu à me dire mon fils ? Que cachais-tu comme secret derrière ton petit air d'enfant énergique et innocent ? Tu n'as que seize ans, je te vois encore comme un petit bébé, mais tu es un grand ado. J'ai assez vite compris ce qui t'arrivais.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux Stiles ?

Je t'ai demandé ça avec un petit sourire que je souhaitais encourageant, tu es descendu de ton perchoir et tu as disparu. C'était donc ça… il y avait de l'amour là-dessous. Et je me suis fait intérieurement la liste des filles qui sont autour de toi. La jeune Martin qui tu admirais tant. La jeune Malia fraîchement arrivée à l'école. La jeune Cora que j'avais déjà vu chez nous plus d'une fois, celle fille qui est ta meilleure amie, comme tu le dis si bien. La jeune Argent, l'ex-copine de ton meilleur ami Scott. Et d'autres que j'ai déjà vus sans connaître leurs noms. Laquelle ça pouvait bien être ?

Je t'ai questionné le soir, tu avais l'air horriblement gêné. Aimer une jeune fille n'aurait pas dû autant te déranger, m'en parler non plus.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui papa ?

Tu as levé la tête vers moi et j'ai tenté :

\- Est-ce que tu es… amoureux ?

\- Je… oui, en fait.

\- Oh… et elle a un prénom ?

Tu as hésité. La peur s'est lue dans tes yeux, je me suis demandé ce qui t'arrivais. Tu as inspiré et tu m'as dit :

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi papa, je ne tombe pas amoureux des filles.

J'ai pas compris. Tu t'es mordu la lèvre, tu t'es levé et tu m'as dit :

\- Je suis désolé papa. Je ne suis pas le fils que tu voudrais. Si tu veux me jeté dehors, j'accepterai ta décision. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un anormal. Comme une abomination. Je suis amoureux, oui. Amoureux d'un garçon. Amoureux de Derek Hale. Tu le connais, tu l'as déjà vu chez nous. Tu sais, le frère de Cora, le mec aux cheveux noirs, taciturne et pas causant qui était dans ma chambre samedi soir. Celui qui est un peu plus âgé que moi. C'est lui et je l'aime et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. Je suis désolé.

Je me suis levé à mon tour, je suis venu vers toi et tu as reculé rapidement. Je t'ai retenu et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu t'es figé, ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais, mais c'est celle que j'ai eu.

\- Stiles… on va mettre quelque chose au clair. Déjà, tu es totalement le fils que je voulais avoir. Tu es celui dont j'ai rêvé et tu es parfait pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois différent du Stiles que je connais. De celui que j'ai élevé. Ensuite, je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne te jetterai hors de ma maison. Hors de ta maison. Ici c'est chez toi. Chez nous. Et pour conclure, connais-tu vraiment l'homosexualité ? Ce n'est pas une anormalité, ce n'est pas une abomination. Tu te dis amoureux d'un garçon, très bien, mais pourquoi alors me parles-tu d'abomination ? L'amour est universel, l'amour doit être universel. Aimer ses enfants, aimer ses parents, aimer ses amis, aimer un homme ou une femme… peu importe, tant qu'il y a de l'amour, c'est toujours beau.

Tu t'es détaché de moi, tu m'as regardé les yeux pleins de larmes. J'ai ajouté :

\- Ce n'est pas l'homosexualité le problème, c'est l'homophobie !

* * *

 **Comme le dit le shérif, c'est pas l'homosexualité le problème, mais bien l'homophobie.**

 **Cette homophobie qui crée des problèmes. qui crée de la distance, qui détruit des vies.**

 **Luttons tous ensemble contre l'homophobie, au quotidien et pas qu'un jour par an.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
